Happiness
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: Greg is filling Divorce papers and Molly finds him in his office. Do read and review thanks!


Detective Inspector Lestrade sat in his office holding a file. Divorce papers to be exact. After he found out about her having an affair with a PE teacher, Lestrade was heartbroken. He knew he and his wife are not the perfect couple but he loved her. He just stared at the papers with a sigh. He was still complicating whether or not to file it in or not. He was so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't aware of a certain Molly Hooper walked in knocking his door

"Greg?" Molly said as she walked in and Greg slowly looked up to see who it was. He just managed to smile as he quickly put away the papers into his cabinet. Molly certainly noticed this but she decides to keep quiet about it

"What is it Molly? I am kinda...busy" Greg said with a soft smile and smiling a bit looking at her. He was always fascinated by Molly. He would always noticed all the changes she made to herself to impress one special man, one Sherlock Holmes. He always knew her feelings about Sherlock. He just wished Sherlock would treat her better at least.

"I have the..autopsy report that you wanted" Molly said as she handed him the report and Greg nodded as he took a look at it. Molly just silently looked at Greg smiling

" _His hair is messy today. And his eyes..a clear sign of lack of sleep"_ Molly thought to herself with a frown as Greg noticed her looking at him

"Is there anything else...you need?" Greg asked almost in a rude way and he quickly regret it when he saw her face. She was taken a back a bit like when Sherlock kept throwing insults at her. Molly slowly turned away clearly hurt as Greg cursed a bit

"Wait..Molly" Greg said as he got up and walked towards her. Molly turned to look at him silently. Greg closed the door before he turned to look at her. He just looked at her eyes before walking away with a sigh

"I'm...filing divorce papers today..so I'm not in...what you would say the best of moods" Lestrade started with a shrug as Molly just looked at him with sad eyes

"Oh Greg...I am sorry" Molly said with a sigh as she went to his side giving him a small hug. Greg just stood there awkwardly as he hugged her back,

"It's okay Molly... My wife and me had it coming. It has been...for a few years now..." Greg said as he backed away sitting down and Molly just leaned on the table

"You're a nice guy Greg...your wife is..missing out... You're a great husband and even a greater man" Molly said as she took his hand and Greg just blushed looking at her with widened eyes. He looked at her eyes and just smiled. His heart was beating fast like the time he saw her in the Christmas Party at Sherlock's

"Stop being nice to me...Molly Hooper" Greg said with a smile as he tucked a hair from her face and she looked away embarrassed. Her heart was beating fast as well at that moment.

" _He's...actually a handsome guy..."_ Molly thought to herself with a blush

"You're nice too..you know that Molly...I wish you the best with Sherlock" Greg said with a smile and this made Molly blush even more. She playfully slapped him in the face but she slapped him a bit too hard.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean...to slap you that hard" Molly said quickly regretting it as she placed her hands on his cheeks and Greg placed a hand on hers

"It's fine Molly...If i have to get slapped it must be from someone as..." Greg said before stopping mid sentence " _What the bloody hell are you doing Greg! She's in love with Sherlock for goodness sake"_

"Someone as?" Molly asked with a brow before looking at his eyes as well.

"It's..nothing...I think i need some time...alone you know? To clear my mind up a bit" Greg said with a smile looking at her as Molly nodded standing up. Greg stood up as well as he walked her towards the door

"Greg?" Molly said turning towards him and Greg looked at her smiling "Yes Molly?"

Molly leaned in to kiss him on the cheeks and Greg blushed like a tomato. "I hope you will find happiness again Greg" Molly said with a smile as she walked away with a giggle as Lestrade just looked at her with a soft smile. His cheeks had a lipstick mark on it.

"I am looking at my happiness Molly Hooper" Greg said with a small sigh before closing the door. He knew he lost the chance to tell her.

* * *

 ** _Well what did you guys think? Should I continue this story or just end it here? Do leave a review. If you have any idea if you want this story to continue do pm me. Thanks!_**


End file.
